Eri Kisaki/Relationships
Family Relatives Kogoro Mouri Eri Kisaki's Husband. Eri and Kogoro, like other teenage pairs, were known to be a couple since elementary school, making them childhood friends. Eri's feelings for Kogoro then developed over the years, making them a married couple. In the past, Eri was taken hostage by a crazed serial killer, forcing Kogoro to shoot her in the leg to render the hostage useless to the culprit. Ran believes that this was the reason why Eri left Kogoro, when in fact Eri had completely respected Kogoro for his decision, which she also believed was the correct one. Because of this occurence, Kogoro left his career as a Police Sergeant and started his new life as a Private Detective. A few days after the incident, Eri decided to leave Kogoro due to their clashing personalities and habitual argument. Since then, Eri has been living separately from her family and focused on her lawyer duties. Eri dislikes Kogoro's habit of drinking alcohol and chasing other women. Even though Eri is separated from Kogoro, she still cares for him and loves him. She often mentions that she would go back to him if he would just be a little bit nicer and not act immaturely to her. She also remembers many very important dates in their relationship and that she and Kogoro share many things in their minds, including the idea of wearing the outfits both wore on their first date on its anniversary. Very often, she sees Kogoro treat her nicely and gets hope, but then he does something stupid that angers her again, ruining any hope she has of them being back together. It is a running gag that over the course of a case, one of the pair will come close to asking the other if they could move back in together, but then somehow Kogoro ruins the situation by doing something inappropriate or flirting with another woman. Ran Mouri Eri Kisaki's Daughter. Despite having a complicated relationship with Kogoro, Eri continues to be a very caring, loving and nurturing parent to her daughter. Since Eri and Kogoro separated, Ran has been trying to fix the relationship of her parents. When Eri and Ran are not occupied, the two often meet up to update each other on what's been happening in each others lives. During those moments together, Ran tries to convince her mother to come back home and live with them as a family again. However, Kogoro usually ends up ruining the opportunity by doing something stupid that angers both Eri and Ran. Friends & Acquaintances Conan Edogawa Eri Kisaki's Acquaintance. Eri's level of intelligence whenever analyzing crime scenes is somehow on par with Conan's and because of that, Eri started to suspect Conan's true nature. Later on, Eri has come to respect Conan's intelligence and concludes that he is simply a boy who is very smart for his age, even helping him in showing off deduction shows. Shinichi Kudo Eri Kisaki's Acquaintance. Eri's level of intelligence whenever analyzing crime scenes is somehow on par with Shinichi's and because of that, Eri has come to respect Shinichi's deducing skills. Eri vaguely accepts Shinichi and Ran's childhood relationship which has progressed further into a romantic infatuation. Whenever Ran asks her mother for advice, Eri tells her to choose her man carefully, jokingly indicating not to make the same mistake as she did with Kogoro. In the past, Eri would often scold Shinichi whenever he and Ran goes home late or were up to some trouble, making Shinichi afraid of her. Because of this, Shinichi started to develop a negative reaction on Eri whenever he sees her. Yukiko Kudo Eri Kisaki's Childhood Friend. Eri and Yukiko were shown to be stunning beauties since High School and had competed in a Pageant called "Miss Teitan High School". Even though the contest resulted in a tie, the both had maintained a casual relationship throughout the years. In the past, Yukiko would often let her son Shinichi play with Eri's daughter Ran as she, unlike Eri, thinks that the two make a perfect match. Reiko Kujo Eri Kisaki's Rival. Since Eri had focused full time on her duties as a lawyer, she had become a highly respected and feared member of her profession. Later, Eri has come to rival Prosecutor Reiko Kujo, dubbed as the "Madonna of the Prosecutors" as a result of her peerless reputation and remarkable prestige in the court. Midori Kuriyama Eri Kisaki's Legal Secretary. Eri and Midori share a close relationship ever since the both became acquainted. Midori would often tease Eri about her husband, Kogoro, and would often give her advice on fixing their relationship. Sasaki Eri Kisaki's Acquaintance. Sasaki is Prosecutor Reiko Kujo's Legal Secretary and has confronted both Eri and Midori several times in the court. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships